


Every Once In A Full Moon

by wouldgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Will Graham, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Overstimulation, Power Play, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter, belly bulge, collaring, implied d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldgraham/pseuds/wouldgraham
Summary: Hannibal’s rare gift was his control, his freedom, his power. He took delight in seeing the enjoyment through Will’s pleasure. However, every once in a full moon, Hannibal takes back the power he has given to Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	Every Once In A Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontbevain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/gifts).



> BIG thank you for [Donna (@1969jojo)](https://twitter.com/1969jojo) for the prompt! 
> 
> I had fun writing this fic. If you read this, I hope you like it!

Will had always been very receiving, and that was why Hannibal liked to spoil him. Their relationship wasn’t a traditional one, nor had the dynamics between them been. They were an alpha and a beta. Even such, often, Hannibal would let the little man put a leash on him, may it be in a metaphorical … or in a literal sense. Hannibal’s rare gift was his control, his freedom, his power. He took delight in seeing the enjoyment through Will’s pleasure.

However, every once in a full moon, Hannibal takes back the power he has given to Will.

This time, it happened in the living room. Will had collared Hannibal, black leather chained which was growing even more uncomfortable around his neck as he shifted into his full form. Holding the strap of the leash might sound very intimidating, but Will held on it, unwavering. Hannibal pinned him by the corner of the sofa and Will could feel his muscles bursting through the clenches of his shirt, before then the fuzzy warmth of being beneath his embrace.

Hannibal growled on top of him. He was entering a rut; Will knew, as far as he was from being incognizant. It was definitely his empathy and awareness which enticed Hannibal to take him as his mate.

More than that, it was his calmness; his extraordinary, exclusive subservient nature. Just as he remained slacken, as Hannibal leaned in and rubbed his snot to the crook of his pale neck, sniffing the almost artificial scent of milk and citrus of the body wash he’d chosen for him. It’d yet again reminded Hannibal that Will was no omega, but both of them knew that they were capable of the bond.

“Come, Hannibal,” Will purred, whispering tease into his ears. The beta quavered a bit by the lick on his neck, the rough papila of his tongue against his skin. He pressed Hannibal’s head closer, allowing him to _savour_ him in advance. “What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to mount me?”

 _Cheeky boy,_ tugging the chain of his collar to call him before unleashing him. Hannibal dug into the beta’s hips with his claws, ripping his shorts, throwing it away as he stripped Will down, leaning back. Then, an exasperated groan of the beta. He huffed, body temperature rising, rushed movements in breaking out of his shirt and unbuckling his trousers—pulling out his red-hard cock with an angrily red-swollen knot, furry chest almost smothering Will.

He was lust-driven. His alphan musk, right beneath Will’s nose, filling his lungs with a dense scent of pheromones. It didn't affect him at all, but Will liked Hannibal like this; a no longer calm and composed alpha, his perseverance loosened—Hannibal, in the most literal sense, is a beast.

Along with the notice of Hannibal’s furry legs against the back of his thighs, Will felt the glands of Hannibal’s cockhead rubbing at his rim, the already leaking precum acting as a lubricant as the alpha pushed in impromptu. Hannibal was impatient. The creature beneath him choked in a pleasured gasp, surely feeling the violent clench of his orifice. He didn’t move immediately, merely letting him adjust himself to his girth; Will shuddered in return, groaning. Perhaps in pain, something he found delight in somehow unironically.

When Hannibal started rocking on top of him, Will moaned aloud for the burn; the push and the pull of the alpha’s rut, the hook of his veiny phallus against his rim, the bulbous tip of his knot slapping onto his spread ass, trying to breach in.

He felt the sensation down his whole spine—an uncomfortable numbness due to the crushing grip of Hannibal’s claw on his hips, yet also a dizzying pleasure from the pressure of Hannibal’s cockhead brushing his prostate. Hannibal’s member dragged in and out; the slides dry. Will’s body was surprisingly accommodating his girth so well, stretched around the shape of him.

Hannibal fucked like a dog. He hadn’t hesitated on pushing deeper, fully pinning Will beneath himself and baring his fangs, canine biting into the lush skin of Will’s neck, adding another mark of his there. Claiming. His. Remind themselves of the red string fetter at their fingers. To be conjoined.

A bound which wouldn't snap no matter how hard the pull.

The alpha’s stamina had always lasted long, but he was silent most of the time. Only his disgruntled moan and groans were heard, audible erratic huffs and puffs as Hannibal, eventually, bottomed out inside of Will and locked his knot inside the beta’s opening, plugging him full with his seed, imprinting a palpable sight of his cock bulging in the beta’s stomach.

Hannibal filled his beta to the brim and the indulgence was almost hedonic for Will. He came, a vicarious carpe diem in the form of white liquid splattering on where the bulge on his stomach could be seen, untouched. Will Graham entered a limbo of heady contentment, arching his hips and throwing his head back to the sofa Hannibal railed him in.

They had forgotten words. The alpha's hips still stuttered in return, letting the flutter of Will's orifice milk the base of his knot, undermining small nudges of his cockhead inside Will's belly and the brushes of his thick veins over Will's prostate.

Will cried, almost tumbling down the sofa when Hannibal landed another push into his pleasure spot with his knot stretching and burning his hole. Hannibal catched him right in time, pulling his arm and himself closer, licking the brine of his tears. The aziz alphan body of his manhandled the toned lithe body of the beta, allowing his muzzle to nuzzle on the beta’s upper half; his tongue running to lick all over Will’s skin, again—atop the bone of his collar, the crook of his neck—eventually ripping the beta’s shirt and savour the sweet salty sweat of his secrete; the taste of Will Graham.

“Alpha…!” He called out again for the sudden, now continued thrusts of Hannibal’s rigid cock. It was to his surprise that Hannibal hadn’t stopped, knowing surely the excruciating pain would turn into a masochistic pleasure for both of them. No matter how wide Hannibal’s knot had been, the smaller boy still felt enviably tight around him.

It was as if Hannibal didn’t have any refractory period. By the wag of his furry tail and another stutter of his hips, he sent Will into a limbo of a whining, trembling mess. Will scratched the back of his alpha, buckling his hips and clinging into Hannibal, allowing the alpha to lift him up and pull out while Will came dry, choked noises forced out of his lungs. 

Hannibal flipped him and it was not gentle; he was pliant, and his alpha advantaged out of it by making him sustain himself on his knees, although feeble, freely rutting yet again into him, the knot easily sliding in and out of his hole now. Rather a plug, the knot gushed out the previously stored cum inside him with each of its hooks, squelching with such an obscene sound dripping through Will’s thighs.

It all eventually ended with a howl from Hannibal, with his hands grabbing Will’s curls and pulling him, impaling him onto his cock. If Will was an omega, Hannibal’s cockhead would have breached that fertile place—but instead, he bottomed out once again, making the beta cry out, enjoying the pleasure of being filled.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hannibal couldn’t see his face, but he sounded desperate enough to tease him into giving the beta a slam as he emptied out, snarling as he bared his fangs and bit into the boy’s shoulders.

“Yes!” Will screamed again, knowing how this would affect Hannibal. “Breed me, Alpha! Put your pups into me. Make me your bitch.”

Perhaps he would, if biology would ever allow. Hannibal fucked him again with little thrusts, letting his mate’s hair go and Will jolted, his arms had given up sustaining himself that they both fell down the sofa.

Will sobbed into his arms. The alpha’s thrusts became even shorter and quicker noticing the beta’s weeping, yet he could still feel the shape of him forming from his stomach. Never had Hannibal ever lasted this long before.

“We can experiment on it. Triggering your heat.”

Will’s eyes widened. As close as the whisper had been to his ears, the idea sounded too far from reality to stick. Nevertheless in the middle of his querulous moan, clearly Hannibal wasn’t going to stop soon the moment Will heard his declaration. Will tried to lift himself up, only to receive a push, an indirect command to keep his head down, melt further into the quivering mess he had been.

To teach a beta omegan pleasure surely had never happened even once in a full moon.

“Keep it up, _mylimasis_ ….,” Hannibal did slow down, indeed. His big palm over his swollen belly, massaging his own, then the back of his hand brushing over Will’s excited cock. The alpha had never been this intimidating before, and his expression couldn’t be read at all from this position.

“ _We’re going to have a pack soon._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/wouldgraham), please.


End file.
